Takanomiya Park
The , also referred to as the , is a fictional park appearing in The Drillimation Series of anime and video games, created as a spoof of the Washinomiya Shrine. First appearing in Lucky Star, the park has appeared in various Mr. Driller games and other Drillimation games. The park is also famous for its shrine and features the Hiiragi sisters working as miko in the games and anime. The park also appears in Driller Engine Grand Prix 2x2 as a race course set in the park. Appearances In the anime ''Lucky Star The Hiiragi Clan resides at the Takanomiya Park, with Tadao Hiiragi running the shrine as the kannushi. His four daughters all work as miko and have been trained since their youth. The shrine is frequented by Susumu and Konata during visits with the Hiiragi twins, as well as for ceremonies. In the games Lucky Star'' series The shrine first appeared in the 1988 maniac shooter Lucky Star 2: Konata's Quest during the first stage of the game. If the player chose Konata, the stage depicts her on a trip to the shrine while using electric bullets to fend off enemies. If the player chose Kagami, the stage depicts her trying to invite someone, and while she is waiting, she uses her ofuda sheets to fend off monsters from trying to get into the shrine. When they meet each other for the first time, Kagami tries to befriend Konata by showering her with "friendliness pellets". After Kagami injures Konata badly with her power, Tadao tries to punish Kagami for injuring Konata but escapes along with her. ''Mr. Driller'' series :Main Article: Takanomiya Park (Mr. Driller X) In the Mr. Driller series of platforming games, the park first appeared in the 2003 game Mr. Driller X. The stages contained within the park include many enemies based on Japanese folklore, with many of the being the evil counterpart to the youkai race. The Hiiragi sisters can be seen within the hub of this world, including many visitors and workers, who are willing to give Susumu some help if he is stuck. The 2006 sequel Mr. Driller X2: Humilation features it again as the second world but with new levels. In the 2009 sequel Mr. Driller GX, the game opens in the park itself during the first supermoon of the Modern Driller Era with Susumu visiting the park to see the supermoon with his childhood friend Kagami Hiiragi. However, as they graze at it, former Team Ankoku hacker Keel Sark says that after the supermoon occurs, a beam will be emitted from the moon and destroy the Earthworld. As Susumu progresses throughout the game, he frees several Lucky Stars from interdimensional prisons created by Hearthcliffe. ''Driller Engine Grand Prix'' series The shrine first appeared in Driller Engine Grand Prix 2x2 with the name Takanomiya Park as the third course of the Lucky Star Cup. The course also appears as the last course of the Banana Cup in Driller Engine Grand Prix 5. The shrine also appears in Kagami Falls as the second course of the Beginner Cup in the same game the remake appears in. Category:Shrines Category:Locations Category:Drillimation Category:Lucky Star Category:Fictional locations based on real-life places Category:Fictional locations Category:Japan